Rise of Enigma, Lord of Deadly Chaos
by RobertDaller
Summary: An old foe is rising in Equestria, dark secrets will be revealed, as Twilight must set out on a quest to find the elusive Queen Rota, and save Equestria from the deadly foe 'Enigma' but Twilight and friends just might learn, not everyone is who they seem. Rated T for implied Death, and Acid Rain.
1. Chapter 1

Ok before you start reading this,

than some 'Flashlight shippers' may really hate me for this,

keep in mind I don't hate you for shipping them, I just find the character boring, so you're free to like him, and ship them if you want.

Now we must begin

Right now in Canterlot Castle,

The Sister's Luna and Celestia were asleep.

Then they heard a voice in their dreams, one all too familiar.

a voice of laughter, one that brought about a hatred no other voice would bring upon these sister's,

and then..they saw his face.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Then the first sister awoke

"GAH! Huff..huff... Luna? is that you?" Celestia asked rubbing her hoof on her head.

"It is indeed me dear Sister, by that scream I suspect it was not a dream, but a vision."

Celestia jumped off the bed flying over to the other room.

"BUT WHY?! WHY WOULD HE RETURN NOW?! WHAT DOES HE WANT FROM US?!" She asks her sister screaming in terror

Luna puts one hoof on her sister's back "Sister, you know I understand no better his intentions than you,

we must warn the others."

"WHAT GOOD WILL IT DO?! WITHOUT THE ELEMENTS-" Celestia screams but is then interrupted

Luna replies "None, you're correct, but there may yet be a way, doth thou remember that SHE may well know of their origins,

and perhaps even know how to reforge them?"

Celestia continues huffing nervously "You're right Luna..i'll..i'll send a letter to Twilight, and ask her to come,

if anyone can stop him, she can."

Celestia then starts writing a letter.

*Elsewhere*

Twilight Sparkle is seen reading from a book, but suddenly the mirror to the Human World starts reacting to something.

"Huh?" Twilight asks confused

Pinkie Pie rushes over to the mirror reply "Well it looks like-"

Just then none other than Sunset Shimmer falls flat onto Pinkie Pie, she is heavily bruised, and is holding a card.

"OH MY GOSH!" Twilight screams

"Someone call an ambluance or something!"

"No need." Rainbow Dash replies taking Sunset Shimmer away

Sunset drops the card as she flies away.

Twilight picks it up, as Applejack replies "Friend of yours?"

Twilight responds still looking at the card "Yeah, that was..Sunset Shimmer."

"WAHAHAHA!" Rarity yells in horror "You mean that was the former student of Princess Celestia who stole your crown?!

What on earth could happened to her?!"

Twilight replies "I don't know, but look at this." She says holding the card out.

It is none other than 'the Great and Powerful Trixie's business Card, the pony version.

"Trixie? What on Earth would Trixie be doing there?" Applejack replies

"Could it be her counterpart there?" Rarity asks

Twilight replies "I don't think so, this is a piture of Pony Trixie, and i'm pretty sure the picture wouldn't change upon going through the portal."

Fluttershy then asks "Maybe..maybe we should go ask her?"

Twilight nods "Yeah, we could do that, come on girls. Rainbow should take care of-"

Just then Spike coughs up a letter

Twilight picks it up, and begins reading it.

"What does it say Sugar-cube?" Asks Applejack

Twilight replies once more "That i'm needed in Canterlot at once!

Ok, no problem, you guys go find Trixie and find out what this is about, and me and Spike will go to Canterlot Castle, and see what Celestia wants."

She says throwing the card to Aj, Aj replies ""Got it, come on ya'll!" Applejack yells, as the group run seperated.


	2. Chapter 2

Twilight and Spike arrive at Canterlot castle.

"PRINCESS CELESTIA! I got the message..

What's wrong? Has Queen Chrysalis or Tirek returned? has King Sombra found his way here from the alternate world?

Is it some new threat or-"

Just then Celestia interrupts

"Enough, Twilight Sparkle, this is a threat greater than you could possibly realize,

dating back 1000 years ago to the beginning of Equestria."

Spike replies "Doesn't it always?"

Celetia laughs sarcastically "Haha Spike,

need I remind you that this threat could doom Equestria?"

Twilight responds again "Sorry Princess, Spike didn't mean it's just hard for him to take this kind of thing seriously anymore,

we haven't had any casualities on any of those adventures, I guess you could say i'm kinda fearless-"

Just then Celestia hits Twilight in the face "YOU FOAL!

There is a difference between being Fearless, and arrogant!"

"SISTER!" Luna says interrupting

Celestia huffs once more "...I'm sorry Twilight, I shouldn't have.."

She gasps for air "It's just...what you said about there being no casualities, it just set me off..

But.. you didn't know."

Twilight replies rubbing her cheek "What? what didn't I know?"

"Sister?" Luna asks, attempting to comfort her.

Then Celestia continues

"1000 years ago the world of Equestria was in harmony,

the four nations of Unicornia, Pegasopolis, Earthland, and...Alicornia were at perfect peace.

Twilight interrupts "Alicornia?!"

Celestia continues "Hush,

But then one day THEY came, the beings that would put harmony in Equestria, to an end.

The first you know of, he was Discord, but Discord.. was just the lackey, serving under ..

Enigma."

Twilight replies again "But ... I don't understand."

Celestia continues once again "Enigma was a spirit of Chaos LIKE Discord,

but he was willing to go to lengths that Discord would not, do things he would not,

he didn't just not care about pony's well being, he enjoyed watching them suffer,

Discord would turn homes into Marshmellow, Enigma would turn their very BONES into Marshmellow,

Discord brought about Chocolate rain, Enigma brought about ACID rain.

"That's horrible." Twilight replies

Celestia continues "It get's worse,

one day...

Enigma had a vision, a vision of his defeat, at the hands of Alicorn Sister's,

So he..." Celestia starts to cry before finishing.

"Sister?" Luna asks, attempting to comfort her.

Celestia continues "So he burned Alicornia to the ground."

"WHAT?!" Spike replies in fear

Celestia continues again "But what he didn't anticipate, was survivors,

Alicorn Sister's, we were those sister's, we found the Tree of Harmony, and turned him and his brother to stone,

after that we found the Ponies of the three other nations now banded together, they were more than willing to make us their ruler."

"But why bring this up now Princess?" Twilight asks confused

Celestia continues "When Discord returned, Enigma disappeared from his prison,

we weren't sure what became of him, but he was no where to be found,

last night me and Luna both had a dream of his return, the same dream."

Luna continues for her "Except it wasn't a dream, it was a vision,

Twilight Sparkle, we know not why now, but Enigma is returning, and he is more powerful than his brother,

so without the elements we cannot defeat him."

"So what are we supposed to do?" Twilight asks

Celestia continues again "There is hpwever, one hope for Equestria,

there is someone who knows of the origins of the Tree of Harmony, and just might be able to plant a new one,

my elder sister, Queen Rota.'

"HUH?!" Twilight and Spike ask in unison

Celestia continues again "You see Twilight, my elder sister is the 'Queen' of Equestria, she is not known by many,

because she flies high above the clouds of Equestria, never ending, to keep Equestria in constant rotation,

I am the Sun, Luna the Moon, Rota is the Earth, I am left in charge because my sister can never be on the surface for more than a day at a time,

she knows of the Tree's origins, and may can restore it."

"But how do we find her?! If she's traveling the world all the time, what can we do?!" Spike asks

Celestia raises a hoof in repliance "There is a Dragon who now resides in the Crystal Empire, he keeps track of where my Sister is at each time of year,

he can help you find her."

"A DRAGON?!" Twilight replies screaming

Luna replies "Fear not, for he is not a large dragon, but a Dragon who like you did not give in to his greed."

"REALLY?! LIKE ME?!" Spike yells

Celestia laughs "Yes Spike, like you, Twilight Sparkle..

This is the most important task I have EVER placed upon you, are you willing to go through with it?"

Twilight pauses for a moment "...IF I don't do this, than Equestria will fall, so i'm more than willing to find your sister!"


	3. Chapter 3

We move to the main four, who have just arrived at Trixie's house, on the outskirts of Ponyville.

Applejack walks up to the door

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

Opening the door is a strange dragon, in similar appearance to Spike, but instead of Purple and Green, he is Blue and Orange,

with his spines laid back, he is slightly taller than Spike, and his eye white is yellow.

"Hello? can I help you?" The small dragon asks

AJ speaks up "Um.. hello, we're looking for the Great and Powerful Trxie-"

"TRIXIE! Someone's at the door for you!" He yells

Trixie rushed down quickly

"Ah, my apologies, don't mind Sputnik, he's in a bad mood today-

correction he's always in a bad mood."

Pinkie Pie laughs "WOW! You have your own Spike? why have we never seen him before?!"

Trixie replies "Ah you noticed! Well I don't usually bring him with me to my showings, he's not of much help,

he just sit's here lazily at home like my parents."

A short and plump pony walks up bonking Trixie on the head.

"WHAT'D YOU SAY? MORTY! Trixie's making fun of us again!"

Pinkie pushes AJ out of the way, "Listen, Ma'am, can we speak to Trixie privately please?"

The elderly woman responds "What? oh yeah sure! go find her a boyfriend, and a life."

Trixie screams "MOM!" And the door is slammed on her face

Trixie begins to speak "*Ahem*... Sorry you had to see that,

Now what can I- THE GREAT AND POWERFUL TRIXIE DO FOR YOU MARES?"

AJ hands her the card Sunset Shimmer dropped.

Trixie replies "Hmm? where did you get this?"

Pinkie pushes AJ away again, wearing her detective hat and replying "A Unicorn named Sunset Shimmer had it, any idea how she got it?"

Trixie responds quickly "Sunset Shimmer?!"

Fluttershy responds quietly "Yes.. d-do you know her?"

Trixie responds quickly "Sunset Shimmer?!"

Fluttershy responds quietly "Yes.. d-do you know her?"

Trixie replies again "Hardly, she was my replacement after I quit Celestia's magic school, which was where I got Sputnik."

"Hmmmm..just like Twilight..." Applejack pondered

"That makes sense, Twilight said she got Spike going in Magic Kindergarden,

and Sunset Shimmer would've been in the same school."

Pinkie jumps up "Yeah, but how did Sunset get this card?"

Trixie replies "I'm not sure, the only place I was giving these cards out is in the Crystal Empire,

I was trying to get more errmm... 'high class ponies' to pay attention to my show, I gave them to Crystal Ponies, Royal guards-"

AJ speaks up again "The Crystal Empire?

Now that don't make a lick of sense,

Sunset Shimmer left to the human world before the Crystal Empire came back,

she's only been there once, it was late at night, and hardly time enough for one of these to fall into her hooves."

"W-what happened?" Trixie asks

AJ replies "Sunset Shimmer was brutally attacked, bruised pretty bad, we found her with this card in her hoof."

Trixie panics "N-now hold on, you don't think I-"

AJ replies again "No, we know you've changed Trixie, but I think we all know what this means."

"We do?" Pinkie asks

AJ replies once more "Yes we do, it means that whoever attacked Sunset Shimmer is from this world,

and had been to the Crystal Empire more than once."

Fluttershy responds "B-but how?

the magic mirror is in Twilight's castle now, one of us would've seen them enter, and it couldn't have opened back in the Crystal Empire."

Pinkie Pie replies again "Yeah, cause Twilight hadn't done her science yet."

Trixe blinks a few times "...Done her science?"

AJ laughs "It's best not to try to figure her out."


	4. Chapter 4

We move back to Rainbow Dash,

who is seen flying Sunset Shimmer up to her Castle.

"HI RAINBOW DASH!" Scootaloo screams, having snuck into her room during the night.

"YAAAHHH!" RD yells "SCOOTALOO! What are you doing here?"

"Umm... NOT sneaking in here at night." Scootaloo replies, with an obviously fake smile.

"Whatever, since you're here, help me carry this unicorn" RD orders

Scootaloo replies "Ooooohh, who is this? how did they get all these injuries?"

"Doesn't matter, the guys are working on figuring that out,

right now we've gotta make sure she get's better."

RD states, putting her down onto her cloud couch.

She falls through

"OH CRUD!" RD yells, rushing back down to catch her,

she manages and flies her way back up.

"Now what do we do?! she's not a Pegasus..she can't walk on clouds."

RD asks

Scootaloo replies "Why don't you just take her to the hospital? i'm sure they could help her get better."

RD replies "I can't do that, Sunset Shimmer's kind of..

well she's a criminal, the only reason she hasn't been arrested, is because she's been taking up residence in another world,

if I take her to the hospital, they might turn her in."

"You can take her to my house!" Scootaloo yells with excitement

"Scootaloo that's nice and all, but your family probably don't want a wanted criminal in the house."

Scootaloo replies "Oh no! i'm not sure they won't mind!"

RD pauses for a moment "Y-you're sure they won't?...they won't mind?"

"Definetily not, if she's a friend of yours, then she's a friend of my family and me." Scootaloo states

RD replies "Well thanks Scoots, come on! Let's go!"

*A few moments pass, and RD arrives at Scootaloo's house*

An angry orange Pegasus is seen yelling to her

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING SCOOTALOO?!

BRINGING A WANTED CRIMINAL INTO OUR HOME?!

HOW COULD YOU THINK I'D POSSIBLY BE OK WITH THIS?!"

Rainbow salutes "With all due respect ma'am,

Sunset Shimmer's reformed now, she-"

Scootaloo's mother replies "WELL THEN SHE SHOULD TURN HERSELF IN!

If you can't do the time, don't do the crime I always say."

Scootaloo tugs on her mother's leg.

"Mooomm...

You promised you'd be nice to Rainbow Dash when you first meet her."

"Scootaloo I-"

She's interrupted again.

"How can you be nice to her if you're not letting her friend who could be dying stay here with us?

You promised you'd be nice to my sister.."

RD pauses again

And Scootaloo's mother replies

"*Sigh* Alright fine, let's just... start over

Hi, my name's Fruitaloo, i'm Scootaloo's mom."

They shake hooves

"Hi, i'm Rainbow Dash, Scootaloo's Idol/Sister.

good to meet you, thanks for letting Sunset Shimmer stay here."

Fruitaloo puts on a very fake smile.

"Oh, it's no problem at all Rainbow Dash."

Scootaloo smiles

"See? I knew you two could get along!"

Fruitaloo responds

"*Ahem* yes, well, if you're going to take care of this crimina-

your friend, I suggest you do it right, I used to be a nurse before I retired to spend more time with Scootaloo,

i'll see what I can do."


	5. Chapter 5

We move back to Twilight, who has just arrived in the Crystal Empire.

"Alright Spike" Twilight says to her dragon friend

"This is the most important job i've ever been handed, we have to find that Dragon and-"

"What Dragon?" A familiar voice says behind her

"Twilight turns around "Who said that?"

She see's none other than Discord standing on his head.

"Hello Twilight Sparkle, couldn't help but overhear your little umm..

predictament, who happens to be threatening Equestria this time hmm?"

Spike replies to him "You mean you don't know? it's-"

Twilight puts her hoof over his mouth

"Look, Discord.. It's umm.. probably better if I don't tell you."

Discord responds "I'm crushed! Twilight Sparkle,

are you saying you don't trust me? why whatever have I done to-"

Twilight and Spike simply stare.

"Alright, so i've been a tad bit unruly."

They stare again

"Alright! So i've been a big fat jerk,

but when I gave you that medallion, it worked as a key,

meaning the lesson I learned that day, is a genuine one, the Chest of Harmony says so."

Twilight sighs *Sigh* Alright Discord you win,

it's... Enigma."

Discord is seen drinking a large cup of coco, spitting it in Twilight's direction.

"Enigma? Why I was wondering what happened to him... never would I expect him to return NOW,

when the Elements of Harmony are no more."

Twilight replies "Well I hope you understand that we have to banish him, he's a lot more evil than you and-"

Discord responds "Of course I do, you think I CARE for him? not paticurally, I even told Fluttershy, I had never had any friends,

Enigma was no exception, I only listened to the guy because he was a bit more powerful than I, and THAT'S saying something,

but i'm curious... how will you manage to banish him?"

Twilight replies "We haven't quite figured that out yet, but that's what we're going to see this 'Dragon for,

come on Spike, let's go to the Crystal Castle, Cadence and Shining Armor should know where he is."

"UNDERSTOOD"! Spike says with a salute

Discord slowly follows

They arrive at the Crystal Castle,

Shining Armor yells "TWILI!" And runs up to hug her.

"Princess Twilight Sparkle." Cadence explains

"To what do I and your brother owe the pleasure?"

Twilight explains "I need to see a Dragon living here,

not much bigger than Spike, Princess Celestia told me that he'd be able to help me find Queen Rota."

Cadence exclaims "QUEEN ROTA?

My Mother? what could you possibly need with my mother?"

Twilight replies "Your Mother?"

Cadence replies again "Not exactly,

Queen Rota adopted me and he pony you know as Prince Blueblood,

she found us abandoned as children, Celestia raised me however, and has always felt more like a mother to me,

I was a Pegasus, and like you Twilight I was granted the powers of an Alicorn, but Blueblood was never granted these powers,

because he was not pure of heart."

"Oooohhh, suddenly Celestia adopting you as her niece makes sense!" Twilight exclaims

Cadence laughs "Yes, well.. the Dragon you're looking for doesn't live here per se, he's simply staying here for the time being,

I was not aware he could find my mother... Twilight, let me come with you."

Discord replies "HEY! Wait a minute..

I've already situated myself into the 'third wheel' position here.

Twilight laughs "Don't worry Discord, you can both come."

Cadence replies "Ah yes, it'll be a pleasure seeing you again,

now Twilight, can you tell me what you want with mother?"

END OF CHAPTER 


	6. Chapter 6

(Be warned, this will be long chapter, GET READY FOR A HISTORY LESSON!)

As Twilight Cadence Spike and Discord walk down, Twilight begins explaining the situation to her Sister in law.

Twilight turns her head, and runs into none other than 'Flash Sentry'

"OH! Hey! Flash Sentry! How's it going?" She asks him

He laughs "Fine, everythng's fine, I uh..

couldn't help but overhear your coversation there."

Twilight replies "Oh, yeah, Equestria's in danger and all that, haha."

Flash laughs "It always is when you're around isn't it?

And hey, did I hear right? are the Elements of Harmony really gone?"

Twilight exclaims "SHHH!

*Whispers* Not so loud, yes they are, but uuhh.. we haven't told the public yet because it uumm..

it keeps bad guys in check y'know?"

Flash replies "I'll say,

hey do you mind if I come with you? I mean i'm Cadence's personal royal guard,

so I figured it would make sense."

Twilight replies "Wow, nice job with the promotion there, how'd you get it?"

Cadence replies again "Oh he might've got it because of his 'special' connection, with a certain somebody.

*Laughs*

Discord exclaims "UUUUGHH!

GROSS! ALRIGHT Show's over, I can't take anymore of this,

i'll be outside until you need me." He says scooting away on his rump.

Spike jumps off of Twilight "WAIT! TAKE ME WITH YOU!"

*Ahem* So..Cadence...Which way to the Dragon?"

Cadence replies "Ah yes, to the North! come on Flashlight!"

Flash Sentry laughs "Haha.. what/"

Cadence responds "Oh, that's your ship name, isn't it adorable?"

Twilight smiles very fake "Oh boy.."

The five find themselves at the edge of the Crystal Empire,

at a very small hut.

Cadence knocks on the door

"Hello? is anyone in there?"

The Dragon get's up and opens the door.

The Dragon they see, is blue with orange spikes, and a head of purple hair,

yes it was none other than Generation 3 Spike.

"Ah hello, Princess Cadence I assume? welcome to my humble abode."

*The group walks in.

Discord asks him "Have I met you somewhere?"

G3 Spike replies "Oh I don't know maybe, i've met a lot of odd things in my time."

Spike runs up to him "WOOOOOWWW! So what's your name?"

he replies "My name is Spike."

Spike laughs "Are all Small Dragons named Spike?"

"Why I don't think so, OH DEAR ME! is that your name?

Well here, i'll change mine for you, i've been going by it for a long time,

call me 'Spine'

Discord laughs "HAHAHAHAHA!

Bet it took you all day to come up with that one..."

"DISCORD! Be nice.." Twilight replies

Spine laughs "No no Princess, it's quite alright,

it is rather 'lame' isn't it? never the less it's the best i'm going to bother to come up with,

now, if i'm correct, you want me to tell you where Queen Rota will be flying, so that she can help you plant a new Tree of Harmony in some way,

and use the Elements from it to stop Enigma?"

Twilight laughs "Wow, how'd you know?"

Spine replies "I've been around for a long time, i've gotten good at this guessing game."

"How long?" Discord asks him

"Approximately 2,000 years, I could answer and all questions you have to offer,

I've seen a lot in my time, I could tell you if you'd like."

Twilight sits down "TELL ME EVERYTHING."

Spike tugs on her hair "But Twilight! we haven't got time!"

Twilight replies "Just a minute Spike we'll only be a minute,

now, how did you start your life?"

Spine begins his story

"Well...

I was the egg of a ferocious dragon,

that was attacking some humans"

"There are Dragons in the human world? then how come Spike became a dog?" Twilight asks

Spine continues "No no, you see back then Humans existed in this world,

they lived on the far side of Equestria, you could get there via Rainbow, but they're likely all gone now,

anyway, a human king named Skorpan made a deal with an evil Monstrous Centaur named 'Tirac'

He promised to deal with the Dragon and save his people, in exchange he became his slave,

My egg was taken and raised by Tirac for a while, I befriended Skorpan now in a monstrous form,

eventually some ponies from Ponyland came and stopped Tirac, rescued me and Skorpan, and then I lived with them

(I'm distinguishing Scorpan and Tirek's counterparts via spelling, and yes I am implying G3 Spike is the very same as G1 Spike)

Some witches from outside Ponyland used some sort of monstrous creature called 'the Smooze' to destroy all of Ponyland,

we restored it, but it was decided that a group of creatures who had lost their home called 'Grundles' would now live there instead.

"Uughh.. I hate history, it's all like re-runs to me." Discord replies

"HUSH!" Twilight exclaims

Spine continues again

"The Ponies however were reduced to few,

they took up residence in a land they called 'Paradise'

eventually however they became too many once more,

and it was decided they would venture out,

the ponies living here included 'Unicorns Pegasi and Earth Ponies.'

the other races already had their own nations.

These three however went on to found their own.

The three were founded, you know them from your Hearth's Warming Eve tales.

The choosing of a leader for 'Unicornia' were 'Pegasopolis'

but the ruler of Earthland was a hard decision.

So it was decided I would sleep hidden away,

whoever found me would be Earthland's ruler.

500 years in they couldn't wait for someone to find me,

they chose a leader of their own, (MLP Tales takes place here) however eventually a war would break out,

Earthland's ruler became corrupt, a Rebel Army started.

Earthland was reduced to one town 'Ponyville' though not the one you know.

(G3 takes place here)

The nations of 'Earthland' and 'Pegasopolis' would find one another once more.

a pony named 'Wysteria' would find me, be pronounced 'Princess'

however she decided not to go through with it, eventually they elected a 'Chancellor' to rule over them.

The ponies would reunite with the Unicorns,

the three would rely on one another for some years.

Eventually the Windigoes would appear, destroy the three nations,

the windigoes would be destroyed by Harmony, the three nations would found 'Equestria' and the surviving Alicorns would become their leaders.

And you know the rest...

Now, any questions?"

Twilight simply stares into space

"Mind blown"

Cadence laughs "Alright, now, Twilight, we need to know the location of My Mother, can you please tell us?"

Spine grabs out a book

"Ah yes, according to my caculations she would be directly over Flutter Valley, at about this time."

"Flutter Valley?" Twilight asks confused

Spike replies "Ah yes, Flutter Valley, home of the Flutter Ponies,

ruled by 'Gold Lily and Sterling' Cousins of the Princesses I believe,

it's on the outskirts, so it doesn't technically count as part of 'Equestria' but Rota still has to travel across it.

"Well, can you take us there?" Cadence asks

Spine laughs "Certainly, that is, if I can be allowed to ride your back."


	7. Chapter 7

Be warned, this is the chapter where it might start to 'bother' some Flashlight shippers.

They arrive in Flutter Valley, they see in the center of it all, none other than Gold Lily and Sterling,

resting by the Sun-stone. (An artifact from G1, that keeps Flutter Valley green)

Spine walks up bowing, "Princesses"

Gold Lily replies "Why Spike, it's good to see you, are you doing well?"

Spine replies "Just fine your Majesty, however can you call me Spine? it umm.. avoids confusion."

Gold Lily responds "Of course my dear, i'd call you 'your majesty' if that's what you wanted, you served this country in ways we'll never forget,

now why is it you are here? and I can see you brought Princess Twilight and Cadence, from Equestria.

Twilight jumps in "Ah, yes, we were hoping to get Queen Rota to come down, she should be flying here and-"

Spine exclaims "THERE SHE IS!"

"I'll get her to come down!" Sterling states adjusting the Sun-stone, so that it reflects in her eyes.

Queen Rota falls down onto her face.

"Uuuughhh... you know, you could've just asked." She states

'Queen Rota' is a Green Alicorn, slightly taller then Celestia, with dark eyes, and a Green Crown, necklace and Green shoes.

Her gems on her crown and necklace and mane are blue as well, and her crown is slightly taller, she has 'the Earth' for a cutie mark.

"QUEEN ROTA!" Twilight exclaims "We need your help! the Elements of Harmony are gone, and Princess Celestia said you might can restore them!"

"...They cannot be restored." Rota states

"WHAT?!" They all yell

Rota continues "It's true I know of the Elements origins, but I was not responsible for them, they cannot be recreated."

"Is that so?" They hear a voice state behind them.

"That's nice to know."

They each turn around 'Who said that?'

They see Flash Sentry leaned up against the stone pedestal, wearing a top hat on his head.

"Flash? what are you doing?" Twilight asks confused

He yells "I'm not Flash Sentry, Flash Sentry never even existed, he was just an identity,

one I took to ensure my return would be at the appropriate time."

"what?" Cadence yells

Flash continues "I became a guard of the Crystal Empire to ensure the Crystal Heart would never gain enough power to rival the elements,

I traveled to the human world to ensure Sunset Shimmer didn't gain the power of the elements, I had to stay close to her, and finally,

I asked you to that dance to ensure I stayed close enough."

Twilight pauses for a moment

"You...you're one and the same with-'

Flash interrupts again "With Human Flash Sentry?

Oh yes.. didn't you find it odd, I was always bumping into you,

why if you weren't so in love with me, I think you would've come to the conclusion I was your stalker,

which wouldn't have been far off."

Gold Lily Sterling and Rota each allign themselves

"THEN JUST WHO ARE YOU?!"

Enigma blasts them, leaving bruises all acros, and knocking them unconscious,

"Who am I? WHO AM I?

I'm your worst nightmare."

Flash Sentry's body grows taller,

his neck grows taller, and his head begins to take shape similar to Discord,

however his eyes are not uneven, and still retain their blue.

He gains thins black eyebrows, and a suit begins to form on him, one resembling that of 'Mr. Peanut' his front hooves turns to white mittens.

The 'button' on his coat is blue, and his top hat tilts slightly to his left, and he spawns a long purple and black cape.

He pulls a cane from behind his back and exclaims, "I AM ENIGMA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHHAHAHAHAH!"

Twilight Discord and Spike stare confused

"HAH! You-you should see the looks on your faces, PRICELESS! HAH!


	8. Chapter 8

"What is this? what did you do with Flash?" Twilight asks

Enigma laughs "Oh come now Twilight please, don't you get it?

I AM FLASH SENTRY! Did I not explain sufficiently?"

Twilight exclaims "LIAR!"

Enigma laughs "Oh this is too priceless,

Wow, you were really crazy about that guy weren't you?

I don't you see why, rather 'cliche' wouldn't you say?"

Discord growls

"Oh and Discord, good to see you old buddy old pal,

how about it? resume causing chaos like the good ol days?"

Discord replies "Not anymore Enigma, these ponies have shown me frindship,

which I now realize is more important than power."

Enigma groans "UGH! GAG! Fine whatever, have your little group of friends,

see how much good it'll do against me without those 'gems' you call the elements of Harmony."

Sterling starts to awake

"Uuuughhh... w-what are you gonna do to us?"

Enigma replies "Oh I don't know, I could turn you to ash with my 'acid rain'

just like I did your precious 'Alicornia'

Sterling growls "GRR... YOU MONSTER!"

He continues "But instead, I think i'll keep you right here,

it'll be more fun."

A giant cage crashes down onto Flutter Valley, Enigma right on the outside.

Enigma continues "Oh! I know what i'll do,

it'd be rather ammusing watching you squirm in here, as I BURN Ponyville to the ground! HAHAHAHHAHAHAAHHA!"

he grabs out an umbrella, allowing it to blow him in the wind.

"GOODBYE EVERYPONY! ENJOY YOUR STAY!"

Amd he's gone

Twilight starts to cry "I don't...I don't..

Spike and Spine try to comfort Twilight

"My Dear Twilight Sparkle, it'll be ok, we'll find a way to stop him, I promise you."|

Twilight perks up "SPIKE! SEND A LETTER!"

*Meanwhile at Scootaloo's house8

Rainbow Dash get's a letter from Twilight, explaing what happened.

"Oh no... this is bad..."

She looks outside, and see's Acid Rain falling from the sky.

"Really really bad.." 


	9. Chapter 9

Rainbow Dash is still seen looking out the window

"That's odd, the Pegasi didn't schedule any rain today..."

Just then Sunset Shimmer starts to wake up

"Uuuughh... w-where am I?"

Rainbow Dash exclaims in response "SUNSET! Oh you're finally awake!"

Sunset looks down to see two of her legs, one back, one front, in a cast.

Rainbow asks her "Sunset, do you remember what happened?"

She starts to reply "I-I-I... I was hanging out with.. Flash Sentry,

I was trying to see if we could ever be friends again,

but then ! I remember... he turned into- into- into a thing!

as soon as I grabbed that card he dropped out of his hand,

I asked him how he had been to Equestria, and then he tried to kill me!

I ran outside, and made it to the Mirror, but as I was falling through it, he must have shot me with some sort of beam.

Rainbow stares for a moment, "Flash Sentry was... a thing?"

Sunset responds once more "Yes.. and I think I saw a statue of him before in Canterlot,

not far from the statue of Discord... I- ACK!"

Sunset attempted to get up, but her back leg hurts her, Fruitaloo quickly grabbing her leg and putting it onto the table.

"Now now dear, you can't strain yourself, you're not ready to walk just yet."

Fruitaloo strains herself as well, as she is lifting Sunset's leg.

"ACK!" She screams

Rainbow replies "WHAT?! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR MOM?!"

Scootaloo screams "OH NO!

Sorry Rainbow Dash... My Mom isn't exactly in good health..

Her spine was broken pretty bad when she was just a filly, she was told she could never walk again but she manage-

Dash then starts to screams "WELL WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME BEFORE NOW?!"

Scootaloo rubs the back of her head "Sorry Rainbow Dash..."

Just then a letter appears in front of Rainbow Dash

She picks it up to read it.

"Dear Rainbow Dash,

This is Twilight, please, listen carefully,

a giant Acid storm cloud is coming to Ponyville,

Acid Rain will fall upon the town, and unless you do as I say,

the town will burn, please take everyone to the EVerfree Forest, the Tree of Harmony should keep the Acid away from there with it's power.

Rainbow puts the letter down

"ACID RAIN IS COMING! AND IT'S GONNA BURN THIS TOWN WE GOTTA-"

Sunset Shimmer groans

Rainbow puts her on her back,

"Alright then, we'll have to-"

Fruitaloo groans

Rainbow puts her on her back too.

"I can't fly like this..

Scootaloo i'll carry your Mom and Sunset,

but listen you have to convince everyone to go to the Everfree Forest."

Scootaloo yells "ME?! WHY?!"

Rainbow replies "Because I won't be fast enough,

your Mom and Sunset weight a lot ok? it's up to you!"

*She walks out the door, yelling to everyone she goes by*

"HEAD TO THE EVERFREE FOREST! SAVE YOURSELVES!"

Everyone just looks at her like she's crazy

Then the Acid Rain hits a few pony's, burning them.

The ponies start running trying to avoid it.

"I KNOW! I'll go get Applejack! she'll help me!"

She rushes to Sweet Apple Acres, to get Applejack,

she barely evades most of the Acid Rain. 


	10. Chapter 10

As Scootaloo travels to Sweet Apple Acres, she attempts to warn Ponies on her way there, but despite the impending doom, no pony would listen to her.

Everypony laughed at the idea of heading to the Everfree.

Scootaloo travels into the barn screaming, "APPLEJACK! APPLEJACK!"

Granny Smith replies "She's not here little filly, we can only pray she's ok."

Scootaloo replies "We gotta get everypony to the Everfree Forest! quick!"

Big Macintosh lifts Granny Smith.

Scootaloo replies again "Oh right! Big Mac, I almost forgot about you,

you can help me warn everypony, right?"

He shakes his head no, and Granny explains "Big Mac is a big horse, who's a little horse right now,

besides he'll have to take me there in time too, no way i'll make it with this hip."

Applebloom jumps out of the shadows,

"I'll do what I can Scootaloo, we should go find Sweetie Belle."

Granny Smith speaks up "Don't stay in this town long little filly,

Pretty soon- I say pretty soon it'll all be gone! just find Sweetie Belle and come to the Everfree."

Before replying, Scootaloo and Applebloom head outside.

They barely evade the Acid Rain, their tails getting burned some as they run through it.

Applebloom yells "I HAD NO IDEA IT'D BE THIS BAD! WE HAVE TO HURRY TO SWEETIE BELLE'S!"

They run through it quickly, warning Ponies as they walk by, despite their insistence, the pony's screams keep them from hearing.

They arrive at Sweete Belle's

Applebloom slamming the door open

"SWEETIE BELLE! HURRY WE HAVE TO-

They hear someone snoring

Scootaloo walks by her parents "Where's Sweetie Belle?"

Sweetie's Dad shrugs "She's been asleep this entire time."

Applebloom slams her hoof on the table. "YOU TWO! TO THE EVERFREE FOREST NOW!

IT'S THE ONLY SAFE PLACE! WE'LL GET SWEETIE BELLE!"

"Alright then" Her father replies

Her mother exclaiming as she walks out the door "Oh my darling Sweetie Belle, I do hope she'll be ok."

They walk upstairs, they see Sweetie Belle wearing a sleep mask, snoring louder than humanly possible.

The Acid Rain starts coming through the roof, almost landing on Sweetie Belle's head, Applebloom and Scootaloo both jump onto her, pushing her off the bed,

Scootaloo's tail being particially burned off, and a hole is melted directly through tbe bed.

Sweetie Belle wakes up, "Huh? guys? what's happening?...

WHAT HAPPENED TO MY BED?!"

Scootaloo and Applebloom both exclaim "NO TIME TO EXPLAIN! ACID RAIN! EVERYONE'S GOTTA HEAD TO THE EVERFREE FOREST! NOW!"

Sweetie Belle shakes her head attempting to wake up. "Got it, let's roll."

They run outside

"AAHHH! I HAD NO IDEA IT WOULD BE LIKE! HOW HAS NO PONY BURNED YET?!" Sweetie yells

Applebloom replies "They've been running around like a chicken without it's head! as long as they as they're running, the acid can't hurt them,

but they need to know there's someplace safe!"

They rush quickly to Mayor Mare, who is currently giving a speech with a covering over where she stands.

"Remain calm everypony, this rain has to stop at some point."

Enigma then appears, pushing Mayor Mare out of the way.

He yells "You're right, it does need to stop, but just for a moment."

The rain stops, Enigma enabling it to stay in the air.

He begins speaking *Ahem* I am Enigma, Equestria's rightful ruler,

The Acid Rain is of my doing, it isn't very powerful, but never the less you're going to die,

if you want to prolong your inevitable demise as long as possible, I suggest hiding indoors, as the roof of your homes will most likely, last longer than you,

but in the end it is rather pointless, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! GOOD LUCK EVERYPONY!" *Fwash*

"He's gone." Mayor Mare yells "and the acid rain-"

it then resumes falling

"IS STILL FALLING!" She yells once more "IS THERE ANYPONY WHO KNOWS HOW WE CAN ESCAPE THIS MADNESS?!"

The screams resume once more, which keeps anyone in Equestria from hearing Mayor Mare's plea.

Sweetie Belle pushes Mayor Mare out of the way

"Actually I know what to do."

Nobody hear's her

"I SAID I KNOW WHAT TO DO!"

Nobody hear's her

"STOP SCREAMING!"

Still, nobody hear's her.

The other's walk up

"What do we do Sweetie Belle?" Applebloom asks

Scootaloo replies "There's nothing we can do, Equestria is doomed all because they won't stop screaming."

Sweetie Belle laughs "You know what always made me stop screaming when I was a baby?

When my Mom or Rarity turned my favorite song on the radio."

Scootaloo and Applebloom both look at her deviously

Sweetie Belle exclaims "OH NO! DON'T MAKE ME DO THAT! I'LL GET STAGE FRIGHT!"

Applebloom begs "Please Sweetie Belle?"

Sweetie Belle replies with a frown "Alriiiight, but i'd better not regret this."


	11. Chapter 11

Sweetie Belle begins singing to.. a tune.. of some sort...

"Hello Equestria, can you hear me?

You don't have to run around, loudly fearing,

Follow me like a hive, i'll be the Queen Bee,

come with me, straight to the Everfreeee!

Applebloom perks up "I HAVE ANOTHER IDEA!"

Applebloom runs off, meanwhile Scootaloo runs on her scooter.

A house begins falling apart due to the foundations melting,

Scootaloo rushes through the house on her scooter, saving the fillies on the top floor.

The mother walks down to Scootaloo "OH THANK YOU! OH THANK YOU SO MUCH!"

Sweetie rushes down off of the stage, and begins running as she sings, each of the Pony's following her.

"You might think it's hopeless, maybe that it's all pointless,

but please believe me, that's just not true, come to the Everfree and you'll make it throoooooooooooouuuuuuuuuughh!"

*Applebloom is seen painting on the walls around town, writing things like "GO TO THE EVERFREE AND YOU'LL BE SAFE!"

But to get her paintings more attention she also drew things by them, pictures of herself, and the Princessess, she finished them in mere seconds.

Sweetie continues

"There's still one more hope, don't just sit there and mope,

come to Everfree Forest, and be my Chorus."

The ponies sing along with her

"COME TO THE EVERFREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

THE EVERFREE FOREST!"

They keep it up for a while longer,

finally arriving deep in the Evefree.

Sweetie exclaims "Alright..we have everyone..everyone's safe,

WAIT! WHERE"S RARITY?!"

Rainbow Dash then explains "Rarity, Applejack, and the rest of my friends, headed over to the Great and Powerful Trixie's,

they needed to ask her something important, don't worry, i'm sure they'll be fine, Twilight probably sent them a letter too."

"I sure hope so.." Applebloom replies

Rainbow looks out at the rain

"Looks like Twilight's castle is completely unaffected... probably because the Tree of Harmony created it."

Scootaloo replies "Well why didn't we go there?"

Rainbow laughs "Even Twilight's Castle castle probably wouldn't have held all of Ponyville,

but I will admit that would've been nice to know."


	12. Chapter 12

Rain bow begins to cry

Scootaloo asks "Rainbow Dash, are you crying?"

Rainbow Dash laughs "Ponyville will be gone soon Scootaloo,

I think.. I think I have that right.."

Mayor Mare walks over to the CMC

"Thank you three so much, you have saved the citizens of Ponyville from certain disaster!

Is there anything we can do to help you?!"

The three smile

Applebloom replies "Not unless you can give us our Cutie Marks.."

Mayor Mare laughs "But.. isn't that them there?"

The three's eyes widen extremely, quickly moving their attention to their flanks.

Sweetie Belle's is a musical note, Scootaloo's is a scooter, and Applebloom's is a paint tool.

The three exclaim

"OH MY GOSH! OUR CUTIE MARKS?!"

Applebloom yells "THIS MEANS MY TALENT IS... ART!"

Sweetie Belle laughs "All this time i've been afraid of singing, when really it was my special talent!"

Scootaloo replies "And who would have thought my scooter was really my talent huh?"

Applejack replies "If only Applejack was here.."

Sweetie Belle responds "Yeah..what do you think they're doing right now?"

Granny Smith walks over

"Now you ponies hush up, it'll take more than a bit of rain to take my Applejack out of the picture forever,

and your sister's tough as a horse shoe too Sweetie Belle! i'm sure wherever they are, they're fine."

*Earlier at Trixie's house*

Trixie exclaims "Oh my, that rain cloud looks quite scary,

*Ahem* not that I the Great and Powerful Trixie am scared or anything,

now if you'll excuse me, i'm going to go inside, Heheh.. not because i'm scared of course but-"

Applejack rolls her eyes "Yes we get it 'Great and Powerful Trixie'

I think we'll head in as well."

*The Ponies walk into the house*

Trixie's Mom begins yelling "TRIXIE! BACK ALREADY?!"

Trixie laughs "MOM! I just went out to talk to my friends."

Trixie's Mother laughs "Yeah right, I know better than that, you don't have any friends."

They look over to see Sputnik on the couch flipping the channel with the remote.

Pinkie Pie laughs "Wow, your family isn't at all like I thought they would be,

...actually, to be honest I didn't think you had a family, I always figured you were raised by sad wolves or something."

Trixie simply glares

"Uh huh... well whatever, make yourself at home."

Applejack opens her fridge, taking out a cup of cider.

"WHOO WEE! That sure is a heavy rain out there, wouldn't ya'll agree?"

Trixie's mother nods "And the funny thing is..

I didn't think the Pegasi scheduled a rain for today."

Pinkie Pie jumps up screaming

"And since when is rain green?"

Rarity laughs "Since NEVER, something is going on here..."

Just then a note appears in front of Applejack.

She begins reading,

it says the same as Rainbow Dash's letter, except instead of directing her to the Everfree Forest,

it directs her to Twilight's Castle, and states that 'Rainbow Dash will handle warning everypony, they'll listen to her because she deals with the weather herself."

Applejack yells "LET'S MOVE YA'LL! Trixie, you and your folks better come with us too,

less you wanna BURN!"

Trixie's mother lowers her glasses

"B-b-burn? MORDY! You'd better come too!"

Trixie's Father comes down,

putting on a wig, his face is never seen, nor does he speak.

(NANNY REFERENCE)

*The Mane Four, Sputnik, Trixie and her parents manage to arrive at Twilight's Castle,)

Trixie looks in awe

"WOOOOOOOOOWWW, I had no idea Twilight Sparkle h-had a castle like this..."

Applejack laughs "Yeah well, she hasn't had it for very long,

according to the note Rainbow Dash and everyone else in Ponyville should be headed for the Everfree,

but she needed someone to be here in her Castle."

Pinkie Pie replies "But why?"

Appljack responds "THE HAY IF I KNOW!

I'm just doing what the letter told me to do, everyone make yourself comfortable,

don't worry Twilight will pull through, she'll stop this, whatever 'this' is.

The group look directly out Twilight's Window to see none other than 'Enigma'

"BWAHAHAHAHAH! Hello Everypony, how are you doing on this night hmm?"

Rarity jumps "WAHAHA! What in Equestria is that?"

Enigma laughs "My name is Enigma, as we speak your friend 'Twilight Sparkle' her Pet Dragon and the idiot Discord are imprisoned in Flutter Valley by me,

if you want to have any chance at rescuing them, I suggest you go there NOW, GOOD LUCK!" *Fwash*

"That thing is probably what brought the Acid Rain too." Applejack ponders

Pinkie turns her head "But.. if he's CAUSING all this, AND imprisoned Twilight, why is helping us?"

The Great and Powerful Trixie laughs "Oh please... as a former minor antagonist myself, I know what this is,

it's a trap, you think you'll be rescuing your friends, when in actuality you'll get captured too."

Applejack then states "Even so, we have to try to rescue Twilight,

we can run through the rain and make it there in time, Trixie... you and your Mom can stay here, Twilight wanted someone to watch over the Castle,

and you can be just that."

Fluttershy responds "Yes, we have to rescue Twilight,

I visited Flutter Valley once a long time ago, I..think I know the way."

Applejack responds "Alright, come on Everypony!"

*They run outside*

Trixie responds "WAIT! I'M TELLING YOU THIS IS A-

trap..."


	13. Chapter 13

*Earlier, back with Twilight*  
>Twilight exclaims "ALRIGHT! RAINBOW DASH SHOULD BE ABLE TO SAVE EVERYPONY!"<p>Discord is seen paddling a paddleball<p>

"Oh why look at that, Gold Lily is waking up."

Sterling rushes over to her "SISTER! Oh..i'm so glad you're safe.."

Gold Lily exclaims "What about Rota? is she ok?"

Rota begins coughing "I-i'm fine...

That Stallion..I get it now, why you needed the Elements back...

Enigma..i-is.."

Twilight explains

"Returned, and right now he's burning Ponyville to the ground,

hopefully Rainbow Dash will help everyone make it in time..."

"It doesn't matter, there's no hope for Equestria and the Lands beyond it now,

we have lost, without the Elements, Enigma will-"

Spine interrupts "QUEEN ROTA!

I'm disappointed in you! you're going to give up just like that?

Don't you want justice for Alicornia? for all the others Enigma destroyed in his rampage?"

Rota coughs again "Of course but-"

Spine continues

"THEN GROW A BACKBONE AND FIGHT BACK!

I can't believe i'm saying this, but it seems flying for 1,000 years all across Equestria and the rest of the world,

has only made you soft, what happened to that filly who showed up at my doorstep all those years ago?"

Rota flashes back

*1,000 years ago*

You see Spine (we'll refer to him as 'Spike' for now) sitting at his table, drinking a bowl of soup,

just then, there is a knock at the door.

He opens the door, and see's in the whirling snowstorm, an Alicorn, about the size of Filly Fluttershy, with four saddle bags on her back.

That Alicorn was none other than 'Rota' she was covered in burns, some in the third degree.

"Please sir... you have to help me, we-we must find somewhere to stay."

"We?" Spike pondered "There's no one else out here."

A small white filly, none other than Princess Celestia pokes her head out of one of the bags.

Rota yells "CELESTIA! please you must stay in the bag you'll catch a cold."

Spike replies "Come in, come in, i've got Green Dragon Soup" he says with a smile

Rota walks in, Spine closes the door behind them.

Spike then speaks up "Please, allow me to help." He then takes some of the fillies out of the bag.

The first 'Celestia' about the size of your average filly, the other's are about the same size, save for Luna, who is just a baby.

The two accompanying them are 'Sterling and Gold Lily'

Spike laughs "My my, there's quite a few of you aren't there?

now you four get some nice warm soup."

Rota lays down on the floor.

Spike speaks up "My dear, you need to eat as well, why it looks like you've burned off quite a bit of weight,

err.. pun not intended."

She laughs "It's fine, i'm sorry..

But Warm Soup probably isn't for me, i'm still burning up myself."

Spike replies "To be burning in that snow-storm, something truly horrible must have happened to you."

Rota responds "Are you familar with Alicornia Mr. Dragon?"

"Not as well as the other's, but yes I am aware of it's existence,

and please call me Spike."

Rota continues "Very well then Spike,

*Ahem* Well this is it."

His eyes go back and forth, and he replies "W-what's it?"

Rota replies again "We're all that's left.."

Spike jumps a bit

"ALICORNIA IS..GONE?!

HOW?! WHY?! I-..

It was them wasn't it?

That 'Discord' and 'Enigma?'

Rota starts to cry

"Y-yes...t-they were so..merciless..

Enigma just brought the Acid Rain down on our country..

burning it the ground, he said he had to stop from committing an unforgiveable crime,

but we weren't going to do anything! not that i'm aware of anyway..."

Spike replies once more "I'm so sorry...

I know what it's like to be alone in the world,

there may be other Dragons but none of them are like me,

I awoke to a dark master, one that threatened to end my life,

it's been getting rather lonely here, living by myself, I chose this life because everyone I know...

always left me, but.. you're free to stay here, for as long as you'd like."

She smiles slightly

"Thank you Spike,

Do you hear that girls? Mr. Dragon's gonna let us stay here!"

They each glomp him

"WHOOPIE!" Celestia screams falling onto him.

"ACK! OK! That's enough...Get off of me!" Spike yells 


	14. Chapter 14

Spike brings Rota the soup, he allowed it lose it's heat via the wind outside.

"Here you go my dear, this 'cold' soup should do you well." He says with a smile

She replies "Thank you." and begins sipping from the drink.

"Why aren't you tending to the girl's wounds right now?" She says with a glare

Spike laughs "My dear, not one of them were harmed, you made sure of that keeping them in your bags,

you however, were quite burnt, you gave a lot to save fillies, I suppose they're not yours?"

She responds "My children? no, but I don't think I could care about them anymore if they were,

two are my sister's, the others are my cousins, they're my family. they mean everything to me."

"And what of the parents?" he asks

Rota replies "I suppose i'll have to tell them eventually, that they couldn't make it in time.."

Spike responds again "Ah." As he begins tending to her wounds

She growls "OW! Stop that! my wounds don't matter, i've lost everything now, just leave me be."

"Don't matter? of course they matter! you haven't lost everything yet have you? you still have those girls don't you?

And you're all they have too y'know?"

Rota replies again

"You're right.. i'm sorry, besides..someone has to..

has to stop them, the Alicorns...they spoke of..the Tree of Harmony, it has the power to stop them."

Spike laughs "Hah, brave girl, but you're in no shape for that,

promise me, when you're fully healed, that you won't go chasing something like that, ok?"

She scoffs "...Fine, I won't."

*Months pass, 'Spike' grew to love the girls, as if they were his own, he cared for them, nurtured them,

but one day Spike got up to give the girl's breakfast, and he found them crying, for Rota had left, just as she said she would not.*

"I'm sorry girls, but you must not chase after her, she's strong, she'll beat him..

you'll see."

*Years pass, Spike and the girl's move to Flutter Valley,

they stay there for many years, but when Celestia and Luna grow up, they chose to look for it as well, to look for the Tree of Harmony.*

They found Rota, who had been turned to Stone by a Cockatrice,

they managed to defeat the Cockatrice, and free their sister."

and Celestia and Luna used the Elements on Enigma, and then after Discord,

who realizing what just banished Enigma, planned on using some seeds to release himself.

And that was the story..

But still it must go farther back,

what is the Tree of Harmony?

*END OF FLASHBACK*

Rota exclaims

"You're right Spine,

you're right...

Thank you..

Discord, can you get us out of here?"

Discord replies "I think so.." And blasts the cage open. "But if he comes back, it won't be so easy next time, we have to be careful." 


	15. Chapter 15

The group escaped their imprisonment, Sterling and Gold Lily decided to stay behind, and protect the Valley, the other's not knowing that their friends were soon coming to rescue them,

Discord created a train with his magic, so that they could arrive much faster.

acting as the conductor he exclaimed "CHOO CHOO! ALL ABOARD!"

As the ponies each took a seat, Discord slunked over to 'Queen Rota'

*SLUNK* "Say, 'Queenie', however did you learn of the origins of the Tree of Harmony?

I'm quite curious how a pony could have knowledge of such athing.

She growled for a moment, knowing who she was talking to, and replied

"Alicornia studied the tree, they were there when it first happened,

I assume 'you' know of her origins as well, don't you Discord?"

Twilight puzzled for a monet "Her?"

Discord garbled "*ahem* Y-yes well, I might know..

something about it."

Rota laughed "Don't play games Discord, you know all about it,

after all, there was only 'one' source of power that could possibly fight the both of you off,

the same power that raised you."

Spine then replied with a smirk "My my, so the ALicorns saw this happen did they?

Well you never told me."

Rota laughed again "Yes well,

I do not often like looking back to the past,

it brings back... too many memories."

Twilight jumps up "OK THAT'S IT!

What are you guys hiding?! Where did the Tree of Harmony come from?!"

Then Rota asked Twilight

"Twilight Sparkle, are you familiar with the tale of 'Hearth's Warming Eve?'

Twilight nodded "Yes I am,

The three onies making friends despite being of different race,

created a heart in the sky above them, that cased the Windigoes away."

Rota replied "That's only half of the story,

for it's true their friendship saved them all that night, but it was not it's power that chased the Windigoes away."

Twilight then asked

"But if not their friendship... what?"

Rota then asked Twilight, another question.

"My Dear Twilight, do you really believe that the Unicorns,

could raise the Sun and Moon themselves? and if so.. then how do you believe the World kept it's rotation?"

Twilight asked again

"What?"

Rota then finally began to explain

"Before the founding of Equestria,

there existed a Draconequus much like Discord and Enigma,

except she was of a higher calibur, no not a being of Chaos,

but the spirit of 'Harmony' for this is what they called her,

she kept all things in balance, but over time, she was forgotten,

she kept not just the moon the earth and the sun, but the season's and the weather,

the crops, all of it in check, you might say this was before Equestria got set on 'Automatic'.

She was not often seen by Ponykind, and her preference was to simply watch over them,

when the Windigoes came, she would not help them, for their hearts had grown cold as the winter,

But then in the last moments, three ponies of each race made friends, and so, she sent out a heart toward them,

this heart would absorb all of the crystal like ice, and eventually become known as the Crystal Heart."

Twilight yells "The Crystal Heart? So that's how-"

Rota interrupts

"But upon sending down this heart to save the world below,

she sacrificed her own existence, and so her body, became the Tree of Harmony you see today,

the Alicorns were the only race to know of Queen Harmony's existence,

and as such we were also aware of her downfall, but in all these years, I have told not my sister's, nor my cousin's."

Twilight then replies

"So that's where-

Wait... YOU knew about this? how did you know?" She asks looking toward Discord.

Rota laughs yet again

"Haha, my Dear Twilight, where do you think Enigma and Discord came from?

Why do you think they only chose to bring Chaos once Queen Harmony was defeated?

Yes it is true, Enigma and Discord were Harmony's sons."

Twilight shakes her head around

"SONS?!"


	16. Chapter 16

Twilight pauses for a moment,

and quickly asks "So if you're BOTH Harmony's son's, then Enigma is your

b-b-b-brother.."

Discord laughs "Well..duh,

come now Twilight Sparkle, if he wasn't my brother, do you really think i'd have been hanging around him?

after all, he was all I had left."

Twilight then reminds him "But you told me you didn't have any friends-"

Discord replies quickly "I told you I didn't have any friends, I never said about family my dear."

Twilight's face changes from one of confusion, to anger.

"Tell me..."

Discord laughs "Haha, tell you what/"

She continues

"Tell me, THAT YOU DIDN"T HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH DESTROYING ALICORNIA!"

Discord replies

"N-no, I would never-"

Twilight then asks Rota simply stating her name "Rota?"

She sighs

"No, from what I remember Discord did not harm anyone himself."

Twilight asks again

"What you remember..

so he was there?"

She sighs again

"Yes, he was there."

Twilight quickly get's up, and opens the train door.

Discord's ear stands up, as he begins to ask.

"T-t-twilight...where are you going?"

She quickly yells

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT DISCORD?!

YOU WATCHED HIM DESTROY THE ENTIRE KINGDOM?! A WHOLE WORLD!

HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY THINK THAT'S FORGIVEABLE?!"

Rota replies

"Twilight stop, you're being foolish,

believe me when I say this, I hated him too, but hate will get us no where,

HATE is exactly what is fueling Enigma into burning Equestria,

and from what I heard of your story, Discord saved you all in the end,

the Tree of Harmony wouldn't have accepted his gift, unless he had really changed."

Twilight yells back

"HE BURNED YOUR KINGDOM!"

Rota replies

"AND I'VE FORGIVEN HIM!

he's doing all he can to help us now."

Twiliught exclaims again

"Oh no, there's still something he's not telling us,

because if Enigma was your brother, why didn't he contact you when you two were released?!"

Discord replies again

"Me and Enigma, we had different plans,

we both wanted to ensure our stay in Equestria, that we were never turned to stone again, my plan was to turn you against each other,

but he wanted to hide as Flash Sentry, and that's why-"

"That's why what?" Twilight asks again

"That's why he's been crafting something,

I didn't think he'd ever finish it, I don't know how close he got,

or if he's ever going to bother now, I thought if he never finished it he'd stay hidden,

but it doesn't matter now."

"What was it then?" Spine asks, trying to find his place in the conversation.

Discord replies

"The Elements of Chaos."

Rota spits out her drink

"PFFFFFFFTT!

If he has Elements of Chaos, there's no chance of victory over him, how could he create such a thing?!"

Discord shrugs

"I..I don't know."

Twilight yells again

"YOU KNEW HE WAS MAKING THIS?!

ALL THIS TIME WE COULD HAVE BEEN STOPPING HIM,

You knew I was in love with Flash Sentry and-"

Spine exclaims

"TWILIGHT!

Let go...

Tell me my dear, if this was your brother,

would you not do the same for him? for Shining Armor?

would you not want to ensure his safety?

Now i'm not saying it is justified,

but your anger is hypocritical,

you want someone to lash out at,

and Discord feels like the easiest target,

but there's more to it than that,

Discord's dishonesty wouldn't get to you like this if you didn't care abou him deeply."

Twilight sits down

""I want an apology."

Discord laughs "Ok fine, i'm sorry."

She stands back up "A SINCERE ONE!"

Discord sighs

"Look...

I didn't have friends,

I just had Enigma,

I knew the Alicorns were a threat to our brotherhood,

So I thought it was a good idea, I was wrong..

I was so wrong..

If I knew then, what I know now, I wouldn't have.."

Twilight asks

"What's that?"

And he replies

"Friendship"

Twilight smiles

"Apology accepted,

but I want you to promise me something,

promise me you'll still be you, this whole thing...

it's turning you into an emo, and I don't want that,

I want the wacky Discord Fluttershy reformed, the one that faked an ill-ness to prove I cared about him,

no matter how much he annoys me." She says rolling her eyes

Discord laughs

"It's a deal then." he says, as his arm stretching from the other side of the train.

They shake Paws/Hooves, which shocks Twilight, who realizes he was wearing a joybuzzer.

Discord falls back laughing again,

and Twilight laughs as well.


	17. Chapter 17

So after settling things with Discord, Twilight, Spine, Rota, and Discord himself head out back to Ponyville,

there they meet up with the rest of the group, all of the Mane 5, excluding Rainbow, are there.

"GIRLS! am I glad to see you!" She yells hugging Applejack.

Pinkie Pie groans "You guys escaped? You mean we walked all the way here for nothing?!"

Discord laughs a bit "Not quite Pinkie, now that we're together it'll be easier to head out and defeat Enigma."

Twilight laughs "haha, wow, you sound like you might actually have a plan Discord."

he smiles "Oh come now, can't an almighty Lord of Chaos think something that isn't evil just once?"

Applejack replies "Of course you can, but you've pulled some dirty tricks out of your sleeve before, you'd better not-"

Twilight shuts her mouth "Now now Applejack calm down, Discord, how can we defeat your brother?"

"BROTHER?!" The group screams

Discord rubs his face

"I was hoping you wouldn't tell them that.."

Rota and Spine then walk out of the train.

"Oh mah stars, who is this lovely green Alicorn? and.. A DRAGON?!"

Rota laughs "I am Queen Rota, please we must not sut udly by."

Spine laughs "And my name is Spike-

SPINE, my dear, please call me that, as to avoid direction."

The group then respond stating their names, Rarity going last.

"And i'm Rarity, but you may call me *Ahem* Rarity."

Spine responds "Ah! I knew a Rarity once, about 1,000 years ago...

She was just a filly."

Spike then get's a glimmer of hope "REALLY?! Was she your age?!"

Spine laughs "Oh heavens to betsy no, I was 1,000 at the time."

Fluttershy intently stares at Spine.

Applejack speaks up "Twilight who are all they?!"

Twwilight replies "There's no time to explain, Discord, tell me what we have to do."

Discord responds "If my suspicions are correct, Enigma will likely head to Canterlot Castle next,

all of you head there."

"Why would he head to Canterlot?" Pinkie asks

Discord sighs "All of this started because Enigma's vision of Alicorns defeating him,

his hatred for them is what keeps him going."

"Alright, and where will you be?" She asks

Discord replies "I know of a way to restore the Elements of Harmony,

i'm going to head to the Tree, and initiate my plan, when the moment comes the Elements should come to you."

"What are you going to do?" Twilight asks

Discord replies "It's..better if I didn't tell you."

Twilight pauses

"A-a-alright."

END OF CHAPTER

Ok, sorry I haven't updated this in.. a while,

hopefully I can start updating this more frequently now, as I really wanna finish this story up. 


	18. Chapter 18

The ponies are on their way to Canterlot, Cadence however panicked, and returned to the Crystal Empire.

And now we return to Canterlot, Celestia is seen frequently pacing back and forth

"Tia, i'm sure everything will be fine, Rota must know of a way to restore the elements, and when she helps Twilight in doing so,

Enigma will be defeated in no time, he can't take them, as our spell protecting them should still be in place.

(Which is actually what's protecting the ponies in Everfree)

Celestia sighs

"You're right Luna, i'm getting worried about nothing."

Luna laughs "Haha, like I told you sister, everything is going to be just fin-"

The door comes crashing off it's hinges, knocking Luna against a wall.

"LUNA!" Celestia screams panicking

and you can hear the clapping hands of Enigma, holding two guards which he's practically turned to mush with his magic.

One of them starts to speak "P-p-princess... Celestia... F-f-f-flash is.."

they fell unconscious, and Enigma throws them to the ground,

"What?" Celestia asks

Enigma laughs "Haha, IT'S ME! Flash Sentry.. trusted guard of the Crystal Empire, sorry, didn't you get the memo?"

Celestia growls "You've been hiding right under our noses all of this time..."

He laughs again "Hahahaha, of course I have, you ponies are so much fun to toy with!

even more fun to CRUSH beneath my feet... and once i've gotten rid of you, i'll head to the Crystal Empire, Princess Cadence should be back there by now."

Enigma then steps on the Royal guards.

Enigma's arm turns into a mighty blade, and he proudly asks her.

"Any last words Princess?"

"The Elements WILL DEFEAT YOU!"

Enigma laughs again.

"I don't think so, Discord already made sure he defeated the Elements, GOODBYE TIA!"

He lunges his arm toward her, but quickly a unicorn in a cloak rushes in with a sword in his mouth,

that unicorn was 'Prince Blueblood'

Enigma grunts

"ERRRRGHH WHAT?!"

Bluebood speaks up

"YOU WILL NOT HURT HER!

SHE IS ROYALTY! SHE IS THE HIGHEST RANKING PONY IN EQUESTRIA!

YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO HARM MY AUNT!"

Celestia quietly responds "Blueblood..."

Enigma laughs

"AHAHAHAHA! OH THIS IS RICH!

You do know how she got that right?

she wasn't BORN with it, it's because of me she's even a Princess,

now get out of my sight worm."

Blueblood growls again "Grr... NEVER!"

Enigma laughs once more "OHO! Alright then,

Enigma opens a portal to Tartartus, not unlike Tirek did in 'Twilight's Kingdom'

He picks up Celestia, Blueblood, and the unconscious Princess Luna.

and states "I'll let you three live for now, i've got a lot to do,

so i'll let your 'old friend' Tirek decide what to do with you, TA TA!"

Celestia growls again, this time with tears in her eyes in her eyes, before thrown in the portal. "Grrrr... ENIGMA!"

With the three inside, the portal closes. and Enigma claps his hands proudly. "ALRIGHT! What's next? Hmm.. Crystal Empire?

should I go back to Flutter Valley? OH SO MANY PRINCESSES! SO LITTLE TIME! AHAHAHAHA!

Hmm... I know what i'll do, i'll just get help from some 'friends' of their's, after all.. wouldn't wanna hog all the fun.

Enigma then conjurs two portals, one to another world, and one to the far side of Equestria, and two dark faces make themselves present.

END OF CHAPTER 


	19. Chapter 19

WARNING! If you haven't read the MLP FIM Comics, (specifically the arc regarding another universe) This will contain spoilers.

Cadence has now returned to the Crystal Empire, and is seen hugging a frantic Shining Armor,

she explains what just happened to him.

Shining snarls "HOW DARE THAT CREEP TRY TO MAKE A MOVE ON MY SISTER-"

Cadence puts her hoof over his mouth. "SHINING ARMOR! We haven't got time to worry about it now,

tell all the guards to cover the castle, the Crystal Heart is in danger!"

Shining rubs his head "But I don't understand... the heart completely destroyed Sombra when it activated!"

Cadence sighs "That's only when the Crystal Heart is filled with love, during the ceremony! that only occurs once a year,

and we won't be able to repeat it in time! but if the Crystal Heart is taken... all is lost, there won't be a ceremony this year,

and Enigma will ensure Chaos spreads all across Equestria!"

Shining salutes "Alright! will do!" Shining then leaves to prepare the guards.

Cadence takes a gasp of air, mentally preparing herself.

"Alright, no problem...

Twilight.. Twilight will defeat him before he makes it here, I mean.. NO WAY WILL SHE LOSE!

Discord will get the Elements and..."

a Guard walks up to Cadence. "Excuse me Princess Cadence... who are you talking to?"

Cadence jumps "AH! Oh... no one.. *Ahem* why aren't you standing guard outside the castle?"

The guard's eyes go back and forth. "Uuuhh.. Shining armor said you needed a guard protecting you!"

Cadence screams "UGH! NO I DON'T! GET BACK DOWN TO THE CASTLE GATES NOW!"

The guard salutes "Yes Ma'am!"

right outside of the Crystal Empire. a portal is opening,

a portal to another world, a world once visited by the Mane Six and Celestia,

a world one might say Celestia even frequented to meet her love, that universe's 'King Sombra'

once this King Sombra was a good man, but the Celestia and Luna of that world were quite different, and in order to save both worlds, their evil was poured into him,

he was the ruler of his world's Equestria, and while the Kingdom itself was left in that world's Celestia and Luna's hooves, a small rebellion still serves King Sombra.

King Sombra has been trying to find a way to this world for some time,

Enigma having frequented this world himself, for reasons currently unknown to our hero's,

is aware of King Sombra, and has requested his assistance.

a large batallion of pony's led by King Sombra, are now charging in to the Crystal Empire.

Cadence looks out the window, seeing this horrible sight.

"KING SOMBRA?! ALIVE?! WHAT?! HOW?!"

The three make their way in to the Empire with ease, as all of the guards have surrounded the Castle.

many of the pony's take hold of the other's, and King Sombra laughs.

"PRINCESS CADENCE! SHINING ARMOR! SURRENDER TO US AND YOUR CITIZENS SHALL BE SPARED!

DO NOT.. AND WE PROMISE A SWIFT END TO EACH AND EVERYONE!"

Cadence ponders

"What can I do? the guards can't get to any of them in time to save them..

This is Enigma, has to be.. if I surrender.. Twilight will stop him I know it!

Cadence and Shining Armor both come out, having pondered the very same.

"WE SURRENDER!"

Sombra laughs

"Wise choice...

MY SERVANTS! THE CRYSTAL EMPIRE...

IS MINE!"

And the servants of Sombra rise in cheer.

END OF CHAPTER 


	20. Chapter 20

And just as he took the Crystal Empire with Sombra's assistance, Enigma had every intention of taking Flutter Valley,

and he knew exactly who to send after them.

We see Sterling and Gold Lily both pacing around 'Flutter Castle'

one of the guards speak up. "PRINCESSES!"

They both turn around.

"Yes?"

"I just received a letter from Canterlot

Princess Celestia and Luna have been taken by Enigma."

They both groan "THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!

No..it's ok... Spike will take care of something."

The guard's eyes go back and forth.

"The..Baby Dragon?"

Gold Lily laughs "HAHA! NO! the full grown Dragon."

Sterling continues her sentence "Yes, he's saved this Valley many times before,

he can do it again, with or without the Elements."

The group see a very large batallion of Changelings marching up.

Sterling and Gold LIly's eyes shrink.

"WHAT?! THE CHANGELINGS?! WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE?!"

Chrysalis laughs

"YOU THERE! Flutter Ponies!

We have been ordered by The Great Enigma to defeat you!"

Gold Lily yells back "OH SO YOU GUYS THREW IN YOUR LOT WITH ENIGMA NOW?!"

CHrysalis laughs "He has granted us the power to defeat you...

And that's exactly what we're going to do!"

They transform into Flutter Ponies and march into battle.

Chrysalis remains

"Surrender NOW!"

Sterling yells back "NEVER!"

But then they see their own kingdom fighting,

they realize, with the Changelings' treachery in place,

more harm than good will come from this battle, as they will only fight themselves.

They watch for several minutes as the fighting goes on, until finally Gold Lily yells to them.

"STOP THE FIGHTING! STOP IT!"

And the ponies all stop in their tracks.

"What are you doing?" Sterling asks her sister.

Gold Lily then states. "Chrysalis... Flutter Valley.. is your's."

Chrysalis smiles

"Excellent... surrender to us now, and Enigma will decide what to do with you."

Sterling looks at her sister, who nods, and they both reply. "Alright."

END OF CHAPTER 


	21. Chapter 21

After sending out his armies to take the Crystal Empire and Flutter Valley,

Enigma had one more thing on his mind, he had to have 'someone' in charge of Canterlot while he was away,

he couldn't stay in one place, oh no, he had to bring Chaos everywhere he went.

Enigma then laughed "HAHAHAHA! OF CORUSE!" he snapped his mittens, and down from the moon came a large shadowy version of 'the Crystal Heart'

called 'the Shadow Heart' this heart was what corrupted the Moon creatures into the beings we saw in the MLP comics, and they in turn corrupted Luna into Nightmare Moon,

and Rarity into 'Nightmare Rarity'

Enigma blasted a dark beam of energy through the roof, and into the sky, and the creatures of the moon were once again corrupted.

Enigma then pondered "Hmm... but I still need a primary 'vessel' for the Nightmare to consume, someone with a jealousy of their sister,

and who believes they deserve more.

Enigma snaps his mittens again, and Prince Blueblood returns.

"H-what? where am I?! YOU!"

Enigma laughs "HAHAHA! Yes yes it's me,

but before you try to kill me, how would you like me to give you control over ALL of Canterlot?"

Blueblood's eyes widen "I'm listening..."

Enigma waves his arms about, and the creatures of the moon return down to earth, surrounding Blueblood, and replies.

"Enjoy your new 'King' TA TA!" and teleports away.

"W-what is this?" Blueblood asks

The leader of the group, now once again 'Shadowfright replies

"Just sit tight, it'll all be over soon."

The purple smoke surrounds Blueblood, and begins to consume him.

(Meanwhile right outside of Canterlot)

"Alright, this is it girls, Enigma should be-"

Rota then interrupts Twilight

"He's not there."

The Main 5 Spike and Spine then groan, "UUUUUUUUUGGGGGGHH!"

Spike jumps up off of Twilight replying. "W-well.. where is he now?"

"Not close enough for me to sense him..." Rota continues

"But there's something else in there, a malevolent force, that needs to be stopped."

Twilight groans "UUUGH! ALRIGHT!

Alright, this it girls, SOMETHING should be in there to face off with, Enigma must have a minion or something holding a position in Canterlot, LET'S MOVE OUT!

I just hope he hasn't harmed the Princesses yet."

END OF CHAPTER 


	22. Chapter 22

Meanwhile in the Everfree Forest.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders are seen chatting about their Cutie marks,

but Sweetie Belle notices a trail of blue flames.

"Huh?"

"What is it Sweetie Belle?" Applebloom asks

But it was too late, she had already begun chasing the flames, which disappeared individually as she walked through them.

the other two followed her as well.

Granny Smith then asks "Now, I say, now where did those fillies run off too this time?"

The three fillies continue following the trail of flames, until finally reaching the Tree of Harmony.

The three stop, falling flat on their butts, after running head first into a nearby tree.

they then look over to see Discord, sitting by the tree, drinking Chocolate milk.

"*SIP* *Sigh*

So... hey Mom, I know I... don't visit very often,

*He stares intently at the tree*

You probably think i'm such a disgrace, if you were here now, what would you say to me?

something along the lines of me being a total failure or something."

Sweetie Belle perks up "Huh?"

And the other two pull her down.

Discord sighs again "And that's why i'm here,

Twilight was right, this.. EVERYTHING, is all my fault, and I can't deal with that anymore,

I told her I wouldn't turn into an 'emo' or whatever, but I can't just go back to the Lord of Chaos I once was,

not when i've caused so much heartache...

and so there's only one thing I can do,

the Elements can't leave this tree, because of the curse I placed on it with my thorns,

I can't remove the curse, but without me... it'll remove itself."

Discord's body starts to turn to stone once again.

"I figured that out when I took into account how the thorns didn't activate while I was in my stone prison."

Sweetie Belle jumps out of the shadows "DISCORD WAIT!"

He turns around.

"Sweetie Belle?...

W-what? how did you get here?"

Sweetie Belle speaks up

"I DON'T REALLY KNOW!

But I know I can't let you do this to yourself!

You're the coolest ...whatever you are, i've ever met!"

Discord sighs yet again

"You fillies don't understand,

if I don't do this, my brother will take over Equestria,

no, more likely burn it."

Applebloom tilts her head

"That british guy was your brother?"

Discord facepalms

"That's-

Yes, he's my brother,

I let him get out of control, this is my responsibility."

Scootaloo interrupts

"Now hold on Discord,

This guy isn't your responsibility,

I mean it's not like he's a foal or anything,

he can think for himself, and everything he's done, was his choice, not yours."

Applebloom laughs

"Besides, letting things get out of control is what you're best at!"

Discord replies sarcastically "Thanks."

Applebloom smiles "You're welcome!" and then asks Sweetie Belle "Hey, you think that's his special talent?"

Discord then yells "OH FOR THE LOVE OF-

I DON'T HAVE A SPECIAL TALENT! I'M NOT A PONY!"

The three step back, and reply.

"We don't care what you are! You're one of us the CMC!

Or well.. you were one of us."

They then take off their capes, and reveal their Cutie marks.

Discord pauses for a moment.

"...You have your cutie marks, that's great,

but i'm not like you, i'm not going to get a Cutie mark."

Scootaloo steps forward

"Maybe not, but you still have a talent right?

I mean you're the most magical creature in Equestria!

Well.. ok, second most."

Sweetie continues

"YEAH! And we're not gonna let you do this!

you're a Crusader! and once a Crusader, ALWAYS a Crusader!"

The three then rap a very large cape around Discord.

Discord starts to cry, and the stone that was encasing him once more, disappears.

"You're right girls...

i've been a foal, I can't just give up on life."

Scootaloo then exclaims

"YEAH! And if you want to feel forgiven Discord,

you've got to forgive Discord."

Discord then exclaims

"YOU'RE RIGHT!" and a bowl of ice cream falls into his right hand.

"I'm not going to give up, Elements or no Elements, we CAN defeat Enigma."

The Crusaders

"YEAH!"

Applebloom then ponders.

"Hey, but wait.. if you're a Draconecuss,

and he's a Draconecuss."

Discord laughs "Haha, you mean Draconequus."

Applebloom continues

"Whatever, then can't you beat him?"

Discord sighs again.

"It's not that simple,

yes, we have the same level of potential power within us,

but Enigma trained for years, I just played around, even upon returning from stone,

he's kept his powers in check, and Equestria hasn't got the time for me to learn to control my powers to defeat him,

and even if he did, a battle between the two of us, could destroy Equestria in itself."

The three's eyes widen.

"YIKES!"

Scootaloo knocks on the tree.

"Why'd you call this thing your Mom anyway?"

Discord replies

"It's..complicated, she gave her heart to save Equestria, and became that tree."

Applebloom responds quickly

"Well.. can't you put her heart back?"

Discord groans

"APPLEBLOOM! IT'S NOT THAT'S SIMPLE-

!

PUT HER HEART BACK!

The crystal heart! if I put it here with the tree...

I CAN BRING HER BACK!

I can fix this! Oh thank you girls!"

He then hugs them, and flies away.

The three pause for a moment.

"Uhh.. you're welcome, I think?"

END OF CHAPTER


	23. Chapter 23

Discord quickly transports to the Crystal Empire, and finds the town in ruin, and Ponies rioting in the streets.

"What the?" He states, as he see's Spike's giant Crystal statue, fall to the ground.

"This place looks like Enigma's already been here..

but if he was.. I would've thought the damage would be worse,

nevermind that, I have to hurry to the Crystal heart."

Discord walks into a plane he spawned, dressed as the Red Baron, and flies to the top of the Crystal Castle.

"CADENCE? SHINING ARMOR?!" He asks aloud, but there was no answer.

He see's Crystal guards knocked unconscious,

"This doesn't look like Enigma's work-"

a group of ponies come out, each with Green and red eyes, similar to Sombra.

"YAAAAHHH!"

"WHAT THE?!" Discord screams teleporting behind them.

"Hello my friend." a dark voice says behind him.

Discord gulps "W-who?" He turns around

"SOMBRA?! Nu uh, you're dead."

Sombra laughs "Oh no, i'm not quite the same person that invaded the Empire before,

but I do seem to strike the same FEAR and INTIMIDATION into the subjects he once did,

Enigma figured you'd come here, for the Crystal Heart, to try and restore your Mother?"

Discord replies

"YEAH! And i'm going to-"

Sombra laughs "HAHAHAHA!

Bring it in champ."

a brainwashed Shining Armor rolls the Crystal Heart into the room.

"Shining Armor?" Discord asks confused.

Sombra laughs again "Yes, it was Enigma's idea, to see their Prince rule over them with tyranny, it IS ammusing i'll give him that,

however Cadence we picked a better fate for..."

Discord laughs nervously "What did you do with her?"

Sombra laughs "Oh you'll see in due time,

SHINING! Break this poor foal's heart, once. and for all."

"WHAT?!" Discord screams

Shining then uses his magic, to shatter the Crystal Heart.

Discord backs up nervously.

"*Huff Huff* No, it can't end like this."

and teleports away.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sombra laughs evilly, as Discord fades away.

END OF CHAPTER 


	24. Chapter 24

And now after all this time, the Mane 5, Spike, Spine, and even Queen Rota, have arrived in Canterlot,

they see it is practically a ghost town, alarming the 7, so they decide to enter the castle, where Rota says the dark entity must be.

They enter, and are quickly surrounded by the Nightmare Forces.

"AGH! NIGHTMARE FORCES?! YOU GUYS ARE SUPPOSED TO BE GOOD NOW!" Twilight exclaims

They laugh, and Shadowfright replies. "Yes, that is true, we were, but the darkness in us has reignited, thanks to Enigma,

he has even given us a new 'King'

Spike exclaims "OH YEAH?! SO WHO IS THIS 'KING' HUH?"

and just as Spike says that, a dark shadowy version of Prince Blueblood walks in,

much taller than before.

Rota's nose starts to smoke.

"SON?! SO THEY'VE TAKEN YOU NOW?!

JUST AS THEY TOOK MY DEAR SISTER LUNA?!

I WON'T ALLOW IT!"

She charges toward Blueblood, knocking him against a wall, and he laughs.

"HAHAHAHAHA! You can't defeat me 'Mother' for I will defeat you!"

She charges a very large Blue beam of magic, and blasts Blueblood with it,

he appears to have been defeated, but his wounds disappear. "HAHAHAHA! oh so this is going to be easy, just like getting rid of the OTHER Alicorns was."

Blueblood

The entire group stand in shock.

"WHAT? n-no..." Twilight asks confused

Spine laughs "Ah, the Nightmare Forces regenerating power, Rota you can't-"

Rota yells out "I DON'T CARE! I'LL GET MY SON BACK!"

She charges a very large ball of blue energy from her horn, blasting it toward him,

this time however the wounds don't heal, and he replies. "AGH! If she kills me, i'll lose my hold on this foal,

does she even realize what she's doing?!"

Blueblood himself charges a large beam of purple dark magic, blasting the ceiling with it, and yells.

"IF I CAN'T DEFEAT YOU...I'LL LET YOUR CASTLE DO IT FOR YOU!"

The Castle begins to tumble.

"WHAT?!" ROta yells confused

she attempts to teleport away, but the Nightmare Forces seem to be blocking her magic.

The Nightmare Forces and Blueblood turn into purple smoke, and leave through the exit, Rota attempts to follow them, leaving the other's behind,

but it was too late, for the castle crumbled down onto them.

Twilight started to run toward her, but a large portion of the roof blocked her path, and she exclaimed.

"QUEEN ROTA!"

as an even larger portion of the roof began to crumble on all of them, they saw a blue flame come toward them.

"What the?..." Twilight asked confused.

Blue flames surround them, and they disappear just before the Castle, CANTERLOT CASTLE, falls apart before them.

END OF CHAPTER

And end of this story, as this is just one of three.

The story's not over folks! it will continue in, 'Reign of Enigma, trapped in another world.'

reviews are greatly appreciated. 


End file.
